


Все непросто с Уилбером Робинсоном

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, GrafEnone



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Это так ужасно, влюбиться в того, кто должен стать твоим отцом.





	Все непросто с Уилбером Робинсоном

— Машина времени — это не игрушки, — строго говорит отец, складывая руки на груди. В его лице прорезается недовольство: по сомкнутому рту, по нахмуренным бровям. Недовольство и неодобрение.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Уилбер, закатывая глаза. Он знает, знает, как никто другой.

— Нет, не знаешь, как я вижу, — осаживает отец, и это вызывает в Уилбере только раздражение. — Время — это не то, с чем можно шутить или что можно обмануть. Ты забываешься, Уилбер. Ты не можешь мотаться туда-сюда.

Отец тянет руку, чтобы положить ему на плечо, перейти к фазе спокойного увещевания и внушения, но Уилбер цыкает и дергается в сторону.

— Да знаю я! — бросает он и, прежде чем желание нагрубить пересилит, уходит. Он хочет выкрикнуть отцу в лицо: «Зачем ты тогда вообще ее создал?». Для чего, если «играть со временем нельзя» и все такое. Но Уилбер не играет. Он... навещает друга.

 

Льюису тринадцать, он всего месяц как живет с новой семьей.

— О, это ты, Уилбер? — говорит он, когда Уилбер выбирается из машины времени. — Привет.

Льюис почти не изменился со времени их путешествия, все такой же коренастый мальчишка с нелепыми очками, взрослыми замашками и вздернутым носом. Уилбер совершенно другой, он нисколько не похож на Льюиса, он высокий, тощий, угловатый и проворный. Он весь в маму, он похож на нее даже быстрыми суетливыми движениями. 

— Ага, привет, — говорит Уилбер, как будто незаинтересованно. — Ну, как ты тут?

— Хорошо. Нет, правда, очень хорошо! — У Льюиса эмоциональные жесты. Он взахлеб рассказывает про покупку нового дома — того самого, где будут жить Робинсоны, того самого, в котором много лет спустя родится Уилбер. Льюис рассказывает про свои изобретения, тянется за тетрадкой, показать Уилберу чертежи, как вдруг ойкает, сам себя обрывает и смотрит на Уилбера с тревогой в больших голубых глазах: — А ты почему здесь? Что-то случилось? Я что-то неправильно делаю?

— Нет, что ты, нет, — жалко лепечет Уилбер, потому что заслушался, с головой ушел в рассказанные истории. — Я просто хотел тебя навестить.

— А тебе можно? — Льюис с сомнением прищуривается и смотрит Уилберу в глаза пристально-пристально.

— Конечно! — отвечает Уилбер, борясь с желанием отвести взгляд. Он улыбается, коротко нервно посмеивается. Лжец из него так себе, но этот Льюис — не его взрослый отец, этот Льюис — тринадцатилетний мальчишка, такой же, как Уилбер. Даже младше, потому что Уилберу уже четырнадцать.

Льюис скептически хмыкает, но больше они об этом не говорят. Льюис рассказывает про свою жизнь — изобретения, школа, новые родители, новый дом. Он иногда навещает Милдред, по старой привычке забегая в приют после уроков, видится с Губом — «Майкл Ягубиан, помнишь его, Уилбер?» — и ходит на открытые лекции в университете. Уилбер в ответ рассказывает про свою — про то, что не касается изобретений Льюиса, про свою собственную учебу, про мамины лягушачьи концерты, про семейные обеды и — «Да, я помню этого чудака».

За разговором проходит целый час, и они вдруг обнаруживают себя где-то в городе. Замолкают и просто пялятся друг на друга, потому что ни один не помнит, как это они здесь очутились. А потом к ногам Льюиса прикатывается мяч. Он наклоняется его поднять.

К ним подбегает девчушка лет десяти и смотрит на мяч в руках Льюиса.

— Привет, — говорит Льюис с улыбкой. — Я Лью... А, нет, никак не привыкну, — он неловко посмеивается и отдает девочке мяч. — Я Корнелий.

У Уилбера в горле застывает комок. Он поспешно прощается, потому что не может унять сердцебиение, не может сглотнуть горький привкус с корня языка, и уходит.

 

Он прилетает еще пару раз, ненадолго, на полчаса или час, или полтора, не больше: Льюису нужно заниматься, нужно учиться, нужно претворять в жизнь свое будущее. 

Один раз Уилбер видит его спящим. Льюису четырнадцать, он окончил колледж экстерном. Он почти не подрос, у него все еще круглые щеки и курносый нос. Льюис спит, подложив под голову руку — уснул прямо за столом. Его рот приоткрыт, очки сползли, и дужка болезненно впивается в кожу — останется след. Уилбер вплетает пальцы в его растрепанные светлые волосы и смотрит на спящее лицо. Он бы хотел остановить время сейчас. Волосы у Льюиса мягкие и спутанные, давно не знавшие расчески. Уилбер фыркает про себя, осторожно проводит рукой по голове, так же осторожно потом стягивает очки. Льюис что-то мычит и приоткрывает один глаз. Трет ладонью отлежанную щеку.

— Уилбер, ты? — спрашивает сиплым, невнятным со сна голосом. Садится ровнее, кашляет и морщится от боли в шее, пояснице и руке, трет лицо. Уилбер только нервно сглатывает и кивает.

 

— Над чем ты работаешь? — спрашивает мама, ставя перед отцом кружку какао. Отец тяжело откидывается на спинку кресла, стягивает очки и трет переносицу. Обронив что-то вроде «спасибо, Фрэнни», он подносит к лицу кружку и вдыхает сладкий запах.

— Антиугоночная система для машин времени, — отвечает он наконец, его голос звучит устало и невнятно.

— С чего это вдруг? — удивляется мама, присаживаясь на подлокотник.

— Не дело это, что любой дурак может угнать машину времени, — говорит отец, и Уилбер не знает, кого он имеет в виду: его или Котелка. Но он все равно обиженно говорит:

— Я же уже извинился!

Отец вздыхает и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Дело не в извинениях, Уилбер, дело в ответственности! А ты поступаешь безответственно, — он отставляет кружку в сторону и поднимается на ноги. — У всего есть свои последствия, Уилбер, и эти путешествия ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

Он говорит строго и снова хмурится. Уилбер молчит. Мама поджимает губы и встает.

— Это уже переходит всякие границы, — говорит она, прижимая пальцы ко лбу. — Я устала от всего этого бедлама, слышите? 

Она обводит их пронзительным взглядом и смотрит на Уилбера: 

— Уилбер, отец прав. Ни к чему хорошему твое увлечение не приведет. Тебе нужно жить настоящим в настоящем. Тебе нужно найти друзей здесь. Я понимаю, что вы подружились, малыш, — она ласково улыбается, кладет теплые ладони ему на плечи, заглядывает в лицо. В ее голосе звучит грусть: она тоже скучает по маленькому Льюису, она тоже успела полюбить его. — Но наша жизнь здесь.

Она нежно целует его в лоб и поворачивается к отцу.

— Не скидывай всю вину на ребенка, Корнелий. Мы тоже в этом виноваты.

От ее голоса Уилбер чувствует себя бесконечно виноватым, бесконечно ужасным — и вместе с тем злится, что все еще ребенок, что они решают за него. Мама вздыхает и коротко гладит отца по плечу. Тот придерживает ее под локти.

Уилбер уходит из комнаты первым, но слышит, как отец отвечает:

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, Фрэнни.

 

Работоспособная антиугоночная система все не получается, поэтому отец запирает в сейфе ключи от обеих машин времени и отключает их — временная мера. Но Уилбер не зря сын великого изобретателя, все отцовские изобретения благоволят ему, к тому же, у Уилбера есть Карл.

— Это безумие, это безумие, — повторяет Карл, вращая глазами. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что родители правы, а?

— Да знаю я, — отмахивается Уилбер. — Но я только посмотрю на него разочек, это никому не повредит. Я не буду больше с ним разговаривать.

Карл выдает вымученный вздох, но помогает.

Льюису четырнадцать, и он оканчивает колледж.

Льюису почти шестнадцать, и он получает Нобелевскую премию. 

В распоряжении Уилбера все время мира и одна машина времени, так что он позволяет себе посмотреть вручение. 

Льюису семнадцать, и он начинает грезить собственной корпорацией.

Льюису восемнадцать, и он получает государственный грант.

Уилбер вырубает машину времени и всю ночь сидит в гараже, уставившись в пустоту. Под утро он пробирается в свою спальню, но так и не может уснуть. Уилбер чувствует себя очень несчастным.

Так начинается год без машины времени.

 

Не год, на самом деле. Уилбер выдерживает только пять месяцев, а потом оцепенение сходит с него, и он снова упрашивает Карла на «только взглянуть», но «только взглянуть» не получается. Он выдает себя чем-то, и Льюис радостно улыбается ему.

— Привет, Уилбер, — говорит он. Они сидят, касаясь друг друга плечами, и говорят без остановки. Уилбер не отрывает взгляда от рук Льюиса.

Льюису пятнадцать, через пару месяцев он получит свою Нобелевскую премию. Он все еще такой же, как раньше: смешной веснушчатый мальчишка. Уилбер крепко обнимает его на прощание.

— Увидимся как-нибудь, — говорит он, и Льюис улыбается ему, очень искренне.

— Я всегда рад видеть тебя, Уилбер, но не переусердствуй.

— Конечно.

Уилбер запрыгивает в машину времени. И переносится на сорок минут назад. 

И не появляется снова, не выдает себя, не позволяет себе быть замеченным. Льюис занимается своими делами, ни на кого не отвлекаясь. 

Встреча исчезает в складке времени. Отец так никогда и не узнает о ней.

 

Открытие развязывает Уилберу руки и как будто окрыляет. Он не частит с визитами и не перебарщивает, но иногда навещает Льюиса. Он чувствует себя всемогущим, стирая их встречи с линии времени и улыбаясь ничего не подозревающему отцу. Обстановка дома успокаивается. Уилбер путешествует в прошлое.

Льюису почти шестнадцать, и он получает свою Нобелевскую премию. Уилбер второй раз сидит на вручении, но сейчас Льюис знает о его присутствии, видит его в зале. 

— Ты видел это, Уилбер? — вопит Льюис, кидаясь к нему навстречу, почти набрасывается с объятиями. — Нобелевская премия, не могу поверить, боже мой! Ты вообще можешь в это поверить, а? 

Глаза у Льюиса сияют и искрятся. Уилбер может пересчитать веснушки у него на носу и на скулах.

— Это ты у меня спрашиваешь?

Уилбер хохочет и целует Льюиса.

И стирает эту встречу к чертовой матери.

 

И еще несколько раз.

 

Он всегда исчезает до того, как Льюис успеет вернуть дар речи, прийти в себя, отчитать Уилбера, треснуть его по голове, усомниться в его здравом рассудке, запретить прилетать или сделать еще тысячу ужасных вещей, которые непременно последуют за поцелуем. Уилбер не хочет смотреть в лицо правде, он отчаянно трусит. Он уже целовал Льюиса не раз и не два, но каждый раз как первый, волнительный и неловкий.

Этот раз — другой. Уилбер накидывается на Льюиса агрессивно и жадно, и он сам от себя такого не ожидает. Они валятся на кровать Льюиса, путаются конечностями, вязнут в одеяле, так что у Уилбера нет шанса на быстрый побег. Поэтому он не отстраняется как можно дольше, пока Льюис не начинает возиться и отпихивать его.

— Что ты делаешь, Уилбер? — говорит он обиженно и смотрит тоже — обиженно. — Я же... Ты же!..

Он хмурится, но на его лице нет отвращения, или гнева, или привычного отцовского недовольства, только растерянная обида. Уилбер затыкает его поцелуем, грубым, злым и коротким.

— Мы же, — снова начинает Льюис, но Уилбер захлопывает ему рот ладонью.

— Замолчи, — говорит, утыкаясь лбом Льюису в плечо. — Я знаю, так что замолчи.

Льюис приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на него с удивлением — Уилбер чувствует этот взгляд макушкой, — отводит ладонь Уилбера в сторону — руки у него горячие-горячие, — и, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Уилбер выпаливает на опережение:

— Мы ровесники!

Льюис замирает на короткий миг, садится, не сталкивая почти лежащего на себе Уилбера, и говорит как-то растерянно:

— Но я-то знаю, что нет.

Уилбер вскидывает голову и смотрит Льюису в лицо. Льюис спокоен и немного печален. Уилбер очень растерян и разбит.

Он срывается с кровати и не покидает своего настоящего еще полгода.

 

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает мама, кладя ладони ему на плечи. — Уилбер, ты сам не свой. Что случилось? Что происходит?

— Да так, мам, — вяло отмахивается Уилбер.

— Я не могу смотреть, как ты мучаешься, — она обнимает его. — Дорогой, я всегда готова выслушать тебя!

Уилбер думает про себя с горькой иронией, что бы он мог ей сказать и как бы это прозвучало. Уилбер качает головой и обнимает ее в ответ. 

Ему нечего сказать. 

Ничего не происходит.

 

Уилбер не может просто так забыть и жить дальше. Он молчалив и задумчив и, может, что-то выдает его, или его выдает Карл, или отец делает верное предположение.

— Нам надо серьезно поговорить, Уилбер, — говорит он строго и недовольно, и складывает руки на груди, и в нем нет ничего от Льюиса, кроме, разве что, этой привычки: вот так складывать руки и поднимать бровь.

«Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать», «нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать» — в голове Уилбера много вариантов ответа, но он молчит.

— Тебя нет в этом времени. Уилбер, одумайся. Временные изменения — это…

«...не игрушки, я знаю, не считай меня идиотом», — думает Уилбер со злостью.

Злость эта даже не на отца, а куда-то в пространство, на злое стечение обстоятельств.

У него в голове есть одна идея, перечеркнувшая бы все. Уилбер боится о ней думать, боится взяться за ее осуществление. Но на самом деле это все, что его тревожит, все, чем заняты его мысли.

 

— Это просто не может так продолжаться! — говорит мама со слезами в голосе. Она не плачет, но ее открытое лицо искажено страданием. Уилбер отводит взгляд, сжимает кулаки, прикусывает губу. Внутреннее сопротивление, его собственное отчаяние, они так велики, что он не может выдавить из себя даже стратегически важное «да, мам». Он не может притвориться. Он не может сказать «все будет хорошо», потому что не хочет врать.

— Да ладно, мам, — жалко выдавливает он, но мама только машет на него рукой и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Ты молчишь все время, отец ходит угрюмый, я не знаю, что у вас на уме. Уилбер, мы ведь семья!

Уилбер смотрит на эту худенькую женщину, сломленную тягостной атмосферой. Он уже догнал ее в росте и даже не заметил этого.

Уилбер чувствует, вот прямо сейчас, что упускает — упустил давным-давно, на самом деле, — что-то важное. Что он что-то делает не так.

Он обнимает ее и прижимает к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, мама, — говорит он и слышит, как она шепчет ему в ответ: «Я тоже тебя люблю».

 

Он падает в водительское кресло и бьет по штурвалу. Злости и отчаяния в нем слишком много. И он слишком готов творить глупости. Поэтому он закрывает машину времени, выводит ее из гаража и забивает координаты.

За полчаса до научного конкурса. Того самого. 

Он когда-то уже переносился сюда, точно так же, за полчаса, чтобы оглядеться, найти отца, помешать Котелку. Теперь у Уилбера другая задача, и вместо школьного спортзала, переоборудованного под нужды конкурса, он идет на бейсбольную площадку и ждет. И смотрит школьный матч. 

— Эй, эй, Майкл! — кричит он изо всех сил, когда настает нужный момент. — Майкл Ягубиан!

Мальчишка-филдер на поле вздрагивает, раздается звук удара биты по мячу, это почти дальний хит. Мальчик, друг отца, которому меньше минуты до становления Котелком, подается вперед и ловит мяч в перчатку. Преимущество сохранено, матч завершен, команда ликует. Котелок никогда не появится. Льюису ничто не помешает провести презентацию своего изобретения; ему двенадцать, он не попадет в будущее и не познакомится со своим сыном Уилбером.

Уилбер расслабленно наблюдает еще несколько минут за бурной радостью победившей команды, а потом направляется обратно к машине времени.

***

Льюису семнадцать; через пару месяцев ему придет идея о собственной корпорации, и он загорится ею на всю жизнь.

Уилбер смотрит на его светлое лицо и растрепанные волосы, в его яркие глаза.

— Привет, — говорит Уилбер и тянет ладонь для рукопожатия, надеясь, что Льюис не заметит мелкой нервной дрожи, сковывающей его пальцы. — Я Уилбер.

— Привет, — отвечает с улыбкой Льюис и крепко сжимает ладонь Уилбера. — Я Корнелий. Приятно познакомиться, Уилбер.


End file.
